vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The In-Betweener
Summary The In-Betweener is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in Warlock #9 (Oct. 1974) and was created by Jim Starlin. By the In-Betweener's own admission, he represents duality itself, specifically in respect to concepts such as good and evil; reason and emotion; truth and illusion; and life and death. The In-Betweener is also an agent of the conceptual beings Lord Chaos and Master Order, although his loyalty is usually to himself rather than to them. In addition to being an incarnation of balance and duality, the In-Betweener is possibly a metaphysical counterpart of Galactus. The hero Adam Warlock is the first Terran meta-human to encounter the In-Betweener, and the entity reveals that it is destined to force Warlock to transform into his villainous future self the Magus. Warlock, however, was able to escape this fate with help from the Titan Thanos. The In-Betweener then claims to be the power behind the plan to alter the fabric of reality orchestrated by the group of sorcerers known as the Creators, but secretly seeks to impose his own concept of balance upon the universe. After an encounter with the sorcerer Doctor Strange, the In-Betweener is imprisoned as punishment for rebelling against his masters. The In-Betweener later attempts to supplant Galactus' role in the universe and allies with the Elders of the Universe in their plan against Galactus. However, the In-Betweener betrays the Elders during a confrontation with the entity Death and compels Death to wipe three of the Elders from existence. Soon after this the In-Betweener also battles Galactus and his robotic servant the Punisher, but the stalemated battle is interrupted by his masters, who subsequently imprison him. He is later freed by Thanos, who secretly desires the Soul Gem the In-Betweener wears, as it is one of the six Infinity Gems. Thanos then steals the gem and abandons the In-Betweener to face the wrath of Lord Chaos and Master Order, who discover he has escaped his prison. The In-Betweener most recently appeared as a pawn of the villain Scorpio, who is a member of the criminal organization Zodiac. Scorpio, however, was stopped by the superhero team the Avengers and the In-Betweener was subsequently freed. The In-Betweener also appeared in an alternate dimension of Earth-957. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: The In-Betweener Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Appears male, likely N/A (because he is "between" concepts like male and female) Classification: Cosmic Being, Embodiment of the Duality of Concepts, Agent of Lord Chaos and Master Order Age: Presumably created Billions of years ago by Lord Chaos and Master Order Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, durability, flight, cosmic senses, reality warping, intangibility, non-corporeal, abstract, can survive in space, can cross dimensions and universes, soul manipulation, immune to soul attacks, telepathy, telekinesis, capable of summoning the opposite of any being, causality manipulation, energy manipulation, absorption, and projection, shapeshifting, immortality (type 4), teleportation, time manipulation, many others Attack Potency: Universe level+ (When displayed at his peak, given that he was shown in "Overspace" with other abstract entities. However, when displayed at his weakest, even Thor has been able to handle him.) Range: Universal+ Speed: Pseudo-omnipresent Durability: Universe level+. The fact that he is an abstract representation of concepts makes him nearly impossible to destroy Strength: Immeasurable Stamina: Infinite Standard Equipment: Used to have the soul gem but Thanos stole it Intelligence: Massive cosmic knowledge of time and space, knows much more than any mortal being (although beings outside the realms of Chaos and Order cannot be tracked by him) Weaknesses: He is outranked by Lord Chaos and Master Order. He was unable to summon the opposite of Galactus when fighting him because it turned out that Galactus was his opposite. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Summon the opposite:' He is capable of summoning a being's opposite in order to fight them. Others Notable Victories: -Dark Schneider (Bastard!! - Dark Schneider Profile) Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches: Note: Recently killed by The Beyonders. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Abstracts (Marvel) Category:Soul Users Category:Psychics Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 2